


Une peine à surmonter

by AndersAndrew



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Episode: s03e09 The Executioner, Grief/Mourning, Grieving Edward Nygma, M/M, Minor Character Death, POV Oswald, Selfish Oswald
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 23:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10346931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: Oswald aurait aimé qu'Ed tourne la page. Mais ce dernier était trop occupé à pleurer sa petite-amie disparue, enroulé dans un plaid au fond du canapé en écoutant de la musique classique à plein volume.





	

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai juste fait un arrêt sur image en re-regardant l'épisode 9, et damn, Cory (l'acteur qui joue Ed) est très séduisant. Il porte bien le costume, j'aime vraiment bien sa stature longiline; il a le front haut, une chouette nuque bien dégagée, de belles pommettes, une mâchoire carrée, une fossette au menton, des lèvres charnues et un regard très intrigant, très sombre. C'est très amusant pour les descriptions, et j'aime bien imaginer le regard d'Oswald qui remarque tout ça chez Ed, alors que personne ne le remarque. Parce que personnellement, je n'avais pas fait attention à tous ces traits avant, juste parce que je voyais l'awkwardness du personnage. Mais Oswald peut voir au-delà, c'est ça qui fait qu'il est trop fort ! :D

Oswald trouvait l'attitude d'Ed absolument déplaisante, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le montrer. La fille était morte, il s'attendait évidemment à ce qu'Ed soit quelque peu attristé par la nouvelle. Mais après la joie de l'avoir enfin récupéré, il devait affronter les conséquences amères du deuil, et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Si elle prenait encore plus de place morte que vive, à quoi cela avait-il servi de la faire assassiner ?  
Il essaya donc de son mieux de ramener Ed à la raison. Il le savait sensible au rationnel et il était certain qu'il finirait par se ranger à ses arguments. Le dialogue était difficile, car Oswald avait peu de patience en lui pour faire semblant de compatir à la détresse d'Edward – il avait beau essayer, les mots finissaient par sortir de travers de sa bouche.  
En vérité il était aussi inquiet qu'agacer. Gérer l'exaspération, c'était une chose – qu'il faisait très mal au demeurant – mais en plus du soucis qu'il se faisait, c'était quasiment impossible.  
Et Ed qui faisait mine de ne rien comprendre. Ou était passé le jeune homme brillant, vif d'esprit, dont il avait l'habitude et qui l'avait fait tombé amoureux ?  
Soudain il se redressa, et Oswald perdit son sourire encourageant, sa gorge se serrant. Même dans la peine, Edward était douloureusement beau. La chemise froissée, le col de travers, la cravate de biais, un bout de couverture sur l'épaule et des mèches folles sur le front...il était beau même dans cet état de désemparement, et c'était terrible, terrible de savoir qu'elle en était la cause.  
Les mots que lâcha Ed sur un ton neutre et dépourvu d'émotion pesèrent comme du plomb dans l'estomac du Pingouin. Elle était morte, morte. Pourquoi devait-elle encore s'interposer entre eux ?  
Il en était rendu fou de rage, et contenir cette colère n'était pas chose aisée. Il ne pouvait l'exprimer contre personne, et surtout pas contre Edward. Bien sûr, il aurait aimé le secouer, lui dire d'oublier, mais ça n'aurait fait que le braquer davantage.  
Il espérait vraiment que cette visite sur le lieu du drame aiderait Ed à tourner la page. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait faire sinon.  
Il voulait qu'Ed soit heureux. Il aimait le voir sourire, discuter avec lui, échanger. Même ses stupides énigmes commençaient à lui manquer. Il aurait tout donné pour que tout redevienne comme avant. Ce n'était quand même pas un petit meurtre de rien du tout qui allait compromettre leur amitié – et sa possible évolution vers quelque chose de plus romantique. On a le droit de rêver.  
Soudain, une idée lumineuse frappa Oswald, alors qu'il revenait dans le salon où il avait abandonné le peintre peignant son portrait.  
\- Dites-moi, si j'y mets le prix, serait-il possible d'ajouter quelqu'un dans le tableau ?, demanda-t-il.  
L'artiste confirma et lui donna le prix. Oswald haussa les épaules comme si tous ces zéros ne signifiaient rien.  
\- Je vais aller vous chercher une photo. Il ne faut pas qu'il le sache, ce sera une surprise. J'en ai besoin pour ce soir !


End file.
